Do Not Meddle
by StBridget
Summary: When another dragon hits on Steve, Danny goes to great lengths to defend his claim. AU Dragon!Danny verse. McDanno.


Hawaii Five-0 is property of CBS and its creators.

Dragon!Danny verse

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Dedicated to bswindle who wanted a Dragon!Danny story where Danny fights another dragon to protect Steve. I don't think this is quite what you had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! ;)

 _Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and taste good with ketchup—_ bumper sticker

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buy you a drink?"

Steve McGarrett looked at the person who'd spoken to him. His cop mind automatically cataloged his appearance—medium height, stocky, wavy brown hair cut short, green eyes. Attractive, but not particularly eye-catching. "No, thanks. I'm here with someone."

The man made a show of looking around. "Doesn't look like it."

"He went to the bathroom."

"Then let me keep you company until he comes back," the man persisted.

Steve was annoyed. "I said no."

His partner and boyfriend, Danny Williams, appeared at his side. "Back off, he's taken," Danny growled.

Steve was surprised. Usually he was the possessive, jealous one, not Danny. But then, dragons were notoriously protective of their property. Steve felt a twinge of hurt at the thought that Danny might think of him as property, but he dismissed it as being ridiculous.

"Why don't you let him decide for himself," the stranger countered.

Steve opened his mouth to confirm that he was, indeed, taken, but Danny didn't give him a chance. "Didn't you understand me? _Back off._ He's mine."

Steve was starting to feel uncomfortable, not just because he was the object of this confrontation. He was definitely starting to feel like a possession. He'd chew Danny out when this was over.

The stranger made the feeling stronger. "You talk like he's some kind of prize _possession._ " Steve agreed, but there was something odd about the way the man said it.

Danny had had enough. "Outside, now."

"With pleasure."

Steve put a hand on Danny's arm to stop him. "Danny, cool it. You're blowing this all out of proportion."

Danny shook off his hand. "This doesn't concern you."

Steve was taken aback. He opened his mouth to say yeah, he was pretty sure it did concern him, but Danny and the stranger were gone.

"Dammit," Steve swore. He didn't know what bee had gotten in Danny's bonnet, but he had to stop this before it went to far. Steve thought it was quite ironic. How many times had Danny said the same thing when he'd gone off half-cocked?

Steve quickly made his way out to the parking lot. As expected, the two men were facing off in a dark corner. Except. . .they weren't men. Instead of Danny and the stranger, Steve saw two scaly figures, one gold, one green, with long snouts, tails, and vicious claws. Dragons. That explained Danny's behavior, but it still didn't make Steve feel any better.

"How dare you try to take what's mine," Danny snarled. Steve could feel the rage coming off Danny.

"Why don't you fight me for him?" The other dragon taunted.

Danny lunged, but the other man sidestepped him. "Guess I was right. Guess he is your finest piece of treasure."

Under the rage, Steve felt a throb of possessiveness from Danny. _Mine, mine, mine_ throbbed in his head. Steve felt as though a knife stabbed him in the heart. The stranger was right. He was nothing but property to Danny. Awash in a feeling of betrayal, Steve fled, missing Danny's next words.

"He's not my _property_. He's my _soulmate_. He means more to me than you can ever imagine."

"We'll see just how much you mean to him when you're dead," the other dragon countered, moving forward and aiming a vicious swipe at Danny.

Danny dodged and struck out with a swipe of his own, connecting with the other man's arm. Enraged, the other man lashed out again, and they fought tooth and nail, literally, until Danny got the upper hand and grabbed the other man by the throat. "I ought to kill you," he growled.

The other man cowered, all his bravado was gone. He was bleeding from several nasty wounds, but had only managed to graze Danny's arm once, barely phasing him. "Please, don't," he begged.

Danny released him. "Go. Leave this island. I never want to see your face again."

"You won't," the other dragon assured him as he turned and fled.

Danny turned towards where Steve had been. He'd felt Steve's hurt at being called property, and Danny could see where he'd get that impression from the way he'd acted. Even though Danny had set the record straight with the other dragon, he owed Steve an apology. But Steve was gone. Danny knew in that moment he hadn't heard Danny's defense. "Shit," he cursed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Steve was sitting on the beach wallowing in self-pity when Danny landed beside him. He'd lost the battle not to cry, and tears streamed copiously down his face. "Babe," Danny said. He reached out a hand to Steve, but Steve pulled away.

"Get your hands off me. I'm not your property," Steve said angrily. Danny could feel the hurt and betrayal roiling through him and was deeply saddened that he was the cause.

Danny knelt beside Steve. "No, you're not, and I didn't mean to make you feel that way. I just get crazy jealous when it comes to you and can't help myself."

Steve felt Danny's sincerity and softened a little. "You still shouldn't have acted that way."

"No, I shouldn't have. I let my dragon pride get in the way. I just couldn't stand the way he insulted me. You mean so much to me, babe, and I told him that. I told him you were my soulmate and you meant more to me than he could possibly imagine. I would have _died_ to prove that."

Steve was awed. He hadn't realized just how deep the soulmate bond went. He would go to great lengths to protect Danny, too, but he didn't think he'd go so far as to let himself be killed in a bar fight. Danny, however, apparently haven't given a second thought to doing just that.

Danny took one of Steve's hands in both of his, bringing it to his mouth and gently kissing his knuckles. This time Steve let him. "You're mine, Steve, but I'm yours, too, heart and soul, 'til death do us part, and maybe even beyond. I don't want you to ever forget that."

Steve didn't think he would.


End file.
